Fire Emblem: Hexxit Reborn Awakening
by Lazy Kaloz
Summary: Awakening and Hexxit has merged. Risens and Monsters are now scattered throughout the Akaneia. Starring Lady Phoenix, and her friends. Desperate Situations calls for Desperate Actions. People has been pulled from Earth to help out Akaneia and Hexxit. Expect the unexpected! Or at least, expect some boring cliffhangers... They also pulled Davina out. Rated M, just in case. CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Ahh… So tired…" A certain protagonist of this story, groaned was she down on her bed…

This protagonist… Her name is Davina 'Viv' Kinney. Or she usually called herself as _Viv_ , by her Friends and Families. She grew fond of it.

And she looked like any normal mid 20s person.

Loosed down Brunette hair. Rosy skin. Brown eyes with a small glint of Blue, and hidden glint of white. Wearing a necklace around her neck, she could've worn it for looks, but she received it from her husband. She wears, like everyday at her home, a dark red sleeveless dress. A black jogging pants. And her feet covered in black socks.

But since it was cold, she was forced to use a jacket, and wear socks this month…

Anyways!

She's a Digital Artist, a self-proclaimed one, but she admits that she has a lot of ways and things to go... Not only that. She's also a Happy Gamer. No one is happy without playing Online Games!

And what was the reason that she was so tired?

Her job. She's working as an Illustrator for some kids' comic books. She has her own Comics… Her deviantArt ID is VivArts.

And right now, she finished illustrating the book. Which REQUIRED for her to pass it to a friend, tomorrow morning.

"Ugh… why does she have to make it for tomorrow…" She mumbled in her sleep. "Well… whatever… It's 11 PM… I still have few hours to sleep… I hope that I have… a good… sleep…Zzzz…." She went to deep-and-fast asleep mode. Little did she know, she won't have any good night sleep anytime soon enough…

...

* * *

...

 **2 hours later…**

 **SFX: Cellphone ring**

Davina woke up abruptly, due to her Phone ringing… She picked up the phone, not even bothering who was calling… "Eh… Hello…?"

"VIV! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A familiar voice yelled at her through her phone…

Davina cringed at the loudness of the voice. "Hey hey… Calm down … You know a Lady needs her rest, right?"

The voice sighed. "Yeah yeah… Anyways, ye got that Book you illustrated?"

"Yeah, I got it… what is it that you want…?"

"Viv, could you bring that book to my place? I'll have to publish it. TODAY. And NOW." The voice demanded Davina to come to at their place.

"Yeah yeah… I'll make sure of it… Now… bye…" She hung up, before even Liv even say anything… Check the time…

She says what time in her mind. '…02:32 AM'.

"Damn you, work…" Davina cursed her Friend for NOT letting a Lady rest…

She got up and picked up any clothes, worth going out. And wore the winter coat. Due to the coldness in Los Angeles.

 **37 minutes later...**

"Thanks for the ride, Cab." She waved at the Cab Driver, as the Driver went along his way.

"Anytime, Miss Viv!" He waved back as well… And stopped on his tracks, to avoid hitting the Telephone Booth with someone in it. "Hot damn! That was TOO close!" The Cab driver reversed then went along his way…

'Haha… Old man needs to be aware of his surroundings…' She shook her head. And went to her Friends' place…

She knocked on said friend's door.

Friend opened the door. Then was suddenly caught-off guard by the Book was thrown at her…

"Here's the book. Now let me get my goddamn rest, hm?" Davina bitterly smiled at her. She would NEVER use this at someone… but now's an exception…

"Y-yes… Ma'am…" As she closed her door… Not wanting to feel the wrath of Viv.

Davina sighed. 'Well… now what… I can't sleep anymore… Oh well, I'll just take my time for a walk…'

…

As Davina was walking around the neighborhood… She felt something in her body. But she ignored it.

She still continued walking, and she felt so _tired._

Not the actual _tired_. But the tiredness of…

Getting back to her feet. Or moving from one place to another.

'The heck's going on?!' Davina panicked, as she can't move for now. 'Ugh… I hope nothing bad happens…'

 **SFX: Car honks**

'… Did I just…' Davina just stood there. 'Welp, I'm dead… See ya in afterlife guys…' She closed her eyes for her to wait her fate has come to pass…

Then the next thing she felt was…

* * *

 **Viv's POV**

Nothing…

I opened my eyes… To see myself floating somewhere…

I looked around me… Left, Right, Up, down, Front, and Rear…

Still nothing…

And…

I can't even tell which is UPSIDE DOWN!

 _ **Apparently, you're upside down…**_

 _Huh…? Who's there?_

 _ **Oh… Just a typical Dragon… Drinking tea and all that…**_

Well… true about Drinking tea and all that… but a Dragon?

She looked like a Mother with a kind smie. Green Hair… Long ears… Huh?

She almost looked like a Character from… What game was it?

 _You're joking… there's no way I'm meeting a Dragon!_

 _ **If that's the case… then why you're floating…?**_

 _Flip, she's right…_

 _ **You know it's alright to curse, right?**_

 _It damages my moral rights and things…_

 _ **Yeah yeah… but you're-**_

 _Am I dead?_

 _ **Not exactly… though you're marked as Missing In Action**_

 _WHAT?! Why?_

 _ **A car crashed happened. Some civilians saw you getting rekt by the car. But never saw your body, or your remains… Not even a stench of you.**_

 _Wha… How… Whe… Where am I?_

 _ **Our little world… Or you could say… Someone's consciousness…**_

 _What? I thought I was…_

 **Apparently, I am the victim here…**

I looked around… seeing a White hair girl, with red eyes…

 _Huh… Exotic…_

 **Stahp it… you're making me blush**

… _I guess so…_

 **You're oddly… adapting well enough…**

 _Well, either I was drugged, or I am in Dreamland…_

 _ **Not in literal Dreamland… No…**_

 _Well… I'm alive and all… And there is a reason why I'm alive from a Car Crash, right?_

 **Yup… There are… few people… My god, I lost count people today…**

 _ **Really…? That fast?**_

 **Hey, Don't bla-**

 _*Ahem* I'm here…?_

 _ **Gomenasai…**_

 **Gomenasai…**

 _*sigh* What to expect from both of you…?_

 **I'm sure you've heard of Fire Emblem: Awakening?**

 _Yah… I did something for someone… Hyrule Swords thing… With Link, Leo, and… Cram?_

 _ **PFFT! Wrong! It's Chrom!**_

 _As in… K-R-O-M?_

… **Yeah… But it's C-R-O-M… You spelled it in Japanese. Probably…**

 _ **You spelled it WRONG! It's C-H-R-O-M! But that's not the point!**_

 _Oh wow? So what? I'm gonna get spawned in this world?_

 _ **Uh…**_

 **Eheheh…**

… _I jinxed it… didn't I…?_

 _ **Yeeeeees, you did…**_

… _Oh great, no-_

 **DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!**

 _Oh, right… Never jinx. I promise._

 _ **Anyways… Time to introduce ourselves! My name is Nagi, the Divine Dragon. Or also known as Naga, by the other people that… worshipped… me…**_

Ooooh, No wonder she looked SO familiar… Wait… is the other…

 **I'm Grima, the Fell Dragon. And I mean the REAL one…**

Totally called it.

 _The… REAL one…?_

 _ **Well… The truth is… Grima was possessed by the power-hungry soul in the Blood of the Fell Dragon. The one in the… so called 'game'… is the Fell Blood controlling her.**_

 **And right now… I'm in my own Limbo… So yeah, The real one is EVIL! Not some Criminal or anything…**

 _Actually… Evil and Crimin-_

 **Same diff… Whateves… Just… COME ON!**

 _ **Well, anyways!... We chose you as one of the people to help the Avatar to kill the Grima… There's another alternate route… Other than letting Chrom taking the Kill… But I shall tell you, when the time comes…**_

 **And… you're one of the… erm… Crap, I lost count on people that went through…**

 _ **WHAT?! YOU FORGOT?!**_

 **Wait! Sorry! *gets cheeks stretched***

 _*cough* I'm still here…_

 _ **Oh… right… sorry…**_

 **Wertevur… Ernerwis…**

 _I can barely understand you, Grima…_

 _ **Well, Whatever… AANYWHOS! You'll be deployed at where the Avatars will wake up…**_

 **Yup! Good- Oh! I forgot! Got any questions… er… What's your name again?**

 _*sigh* Glad you noticed… My name is Davina… and I got CRAP tons of questions…_

 _Why me?_

 _ **Because you seemed to be the best choice. Er… One of the best choice.**_

 _I have no talents or skills in… Swordfighting… ever. I can barely guard. Can't hit the enemy…_

 **Actually… You were NEVER in danger… You have the Natural Skills in Sword-fighting AND Martial-Arts. Sure, you may know a bit of crappy Self-Defense. But the level you showed or did, since last month? The man who tried to kidnap you?**

Oh… So that's why I broke a guy's shoulder. And manage to make him front-flip, by using his arm, and swing it down like a Sledge-freaking-hammer…

 _Yeah, I remembered…_

 **It wasn't a level of Noobiness… It was much more of a Professional. Maybe something better than a Black-Belter that sharpen their skills like everyday.**

Yeesh, was I that strong…? O wait.

 _ **And SINCE you are going to be in the War… Your life will be in danger, and thus, your Hidden skills will be resurfaced. Your life will rely on your Luck and Natural Instincts.**_

… _Who are the other people, that you lost count?_

 _ **HEY! It's not our fault!... Well, I can't spoil it to you… But there ARE two people nearby that will deploy near where you will Spawn at.**_

 _Hmph… Spoilsport… Wait… If this is Fire Emblem… Am I forced to kill someone?_

 **Hey… There's a reason for everything… You fight to protect. You fight to survive. You fight to complete.**

 _ **Since you'll be going on to Fire Emblem… You'll be picking a class!**_

 _Class…? Oh! Like Mercenary and Archer?_

 _ **Yup! Now… Take your pick!**_

 **[] Myrmidon  
[] Mage  
[] Tactician  
[] Thief  
[] Archer  
[] Phoenix**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Davina puts her mind to this…

Myrmidon is quick and strong at Phyiscal Combat. But Myrmidon doesn't have Magic… She wants to shoot out some Magic and all that…

Mage can shoot Magic stuff… But she'll become weaker at Physical Combat…

Tactician can use both Swords and Magic!... But she never had a knack of Tactics…

Thief is really quick on their feet… But she's no stealer or thief…

Archer can play safe… But she doesn't want to get owned at close range…

Phoenix... 'I've never heard of this class before…'

But this… Phoenix class is calling out for her.

Calling out for her to pick.

' _I want the Phoenix Class'_

 _ **Good… I knew that you would pick that class…**_

 **In any case… Tap on the Phoenix Button…**

Davina tapped on the button.

 **-  
Would you like to become Phoenix class?**

 **Yes / No  
\- **

Davina reads what seemed like a Pop-up…

' _So this feels like SAO…'_ She finally tapped on Yes.

Her figure starts to glow…

Then disappears…

' _W-what's happening to me…?!'_

 _ **Oh don't worry… Right now, you're unconscious in the other world…**_

 **Yeah… Oh, and say 'Status'.**

' _Status…?'_ Viv was confused, but said the word. Still confused.

Then suddenly… A pop-up appears in front of her…

'This isn't _like_ SAO anymore… This is MORE LIKE SAO!' Davina thought in her mind. Saying that this might be a LONG-ASS game.

 **Name:** Davina 'Viv' Kinney  
 **IGN:** Viv

 **Class: [** Phoenix **(Active)** Lvl1: 0.00% **]**

 **HP:** 21/21 **  
SP:** 21/21 **  
STR:** 4 **  
MAG:** 6 **  
SKL:** 9 **  
SPD:** 13 **  
LCK:** 8  
 **DEF:** 5 **  
RES:** 6 **  
Gold:** 0

 **[Way of the Sword** E( **Passive/Active)** 0.00% **]**

 **Equipped Weapon:** Krekorite Sword **  
Class:** PRF **  
MT:** 4 **  
Hit:** 90 **  
Crit:** 0  
 **Rng:** 1 **  
Dur:** -/-  
 **Info:** Viv's Personal Sword. Grows stronger as the Wielder grows stronger.

 _'Wow!... But why is it weak though…?'_

 **Well… If you get stronger, your sword will also get stronger… So Max Stats + Leveled Sword = Overpowered person. Oh, and only… Level 5, 10, 15, and 20...**

' _I take that back… AWESOME!'_ Davina shouted.

 **Well… What do you think?**

 _ **Hey! You forgot one thing!**_

True to her words. Viv forgot one thing

 **Skills:**

 **[Eagle Eye] - Can see enemies and allies on 50m radius, Can see through walls for people. Costs 5 SP.**

 **[-N/A-]**

 **[-N/A-]**

 **[-N/A-]**

 **[-N/A-]**

 _ **Well! Since you don't have any questions le-**_

 _WELL I DO!_

 _ **Don't have any questions left! Good luck~~**_

 _Those harlots! I have- GURK_

…

"Must you really do that to Lady Viv?"

" **I don't know, but meeh… She'll have her answers soon enough…"**

"I don't want my children, nor Viv, be in this situation… Though, King Xander and Prince X gave me NO choice…"

" _ **Look… I know how it feels to separate you and your children away… You are safe from X, since you're immortal… But the kids aren't… Since X knows how to sniff the Essences out of them."**_

"*sigh* I understand… But still… I feel guilty for not helping… Her… I am not worthy of calling Her name for not saving her…"

" **Don't worry, I'm sure the Essence siblings will find Viv, and help Viv to take X down. For the most part… Yume is STILL alive. But they will use it for-"**

"No, it is IMPOSSIBLE to use Her essence to summon… the Possessed You."

" _ ***sigh* Well, let's hope that we could rescue Yume… Though how do you revive one?"**_

"Bring her back to me. In the Twilight Realm. In my kingdom. I can revive her, and heal her. And how? That is mine to keep as a secret."

" **ARGH… Secret THIS, and Secret THAT! We don't even know your name, AT ALL!"**

"Heehee… I can't tell you… but I am known as Rainbow Queen~"

* * *

The next thing Davina felt was…

'Grass?' Davina thought while grabbing the grass under her. 'And I'm lying down… and it's VERY bright! It's not like I'm in the Hospital… Maybe just out in the open…? And why did I even dre-'

"But… Chrom! We have to do something!" A girl's tone was filled with worry.

'My lifeform body?... Check, My head's killing me…' Davina softly groaned against the pain.

"Well… What do you propose that we do? I'm sure they aren't dead…" A guy was also filled with worry.

'And... why does he also sound familiar? His name is… Chrom?...' Davina thought in her mind… 'Maybe… just a few cosplayers…'

"I… I dunno!" The girl got caught off guard by the question…

'Well… Time to get… ugh…'

"Ugh…" Davina groaned as she, seemingly, woke up and blocked the sun with her hands… and to get a better view of the people that was standing over her…

Davina noticed something… 'I never wore Fingerless gloves on the way to deliver that stupid book…'

Before Davina was able to investigate any further on her person…

"Ah! I saw that the three of you are awake now!" She then looked at the person for the first time…

'He looks VERY familiar… That sword… Wait, He's THE Chrom from Awakening?!'

"Hey there!" Davina looked to her right… Seeing a certain twin-tailed Blonde.

'That's… Lisabeth, right?' Davina felt wrong, somehow. But ignored it.

"There are a lot of better places to take some Zs than on the ground, you know?" He chuckled at the end. "Come on, let's get you guys back on your feet" He outstretched his hands to the Right side of Davina…

'White hair… Default… One guy… One girl… Wait… WHAT?!' Davina got shocked. Not literal shock, mind you. But yeah.

"Hey, I'll help you." The girl helped Davina back on her feet.

Davina and the Twins sighed. "Thanks guys…" And they looked at each other, giggling at the synchronized thanking.

Chrom blushed in embarrassment, not receiving any thanks without MUCH of drama and hero-worshipping… So he went up and scratched the back of his Blue Head. "Aw… Don't mention it… Anyways, how's the three of you? What's your name, and what brings you here?" He asked.

"My name is… erm…" The white boy tried to answer, but went lost in his thoughts…

"I am… uh…" The white girl was also lost in thought either.

However for Davina… She stayed silent. Actually, she checked the things on her persons…

What she noticed is that she's not wearing her usual Winter Coat and Pants.

She's wearing… Viv's clothes, and she also noticed her changed as well.

She's no longer Davina…

Red at the root of her hair, orange at somewhere between, and yellow at the end of her hair, as if like there's a Phoenix in her. Hazel Lime green eyes. A dark red pendant. And the necklace she received from her husband was still there on her neck. Dark sleeveless short coat. Dark brown tunic shirt. Some kind of Braces wrapped each on her muscles. With a belt and… an interesting pouch. Not only that, she feels a bit embarrassed when wearing a short that is 3 inches away from her crotch. But her long boots made up of covering most of her legs…. MOST of her legs... And she has a coat behind her rear! So no one would take a peek or stare at her ass. And lastly, she has Fingerless gloves, and a sheathed sword at her side. And a dagger on her right boot.

'Boy, Am I glad that I had Viv wore these kind of things…' Davina thanked her mind for doing this…

"Erm… Earth to Phoenix Girl?" The girl snapped her fingers at her. Startling Davina/Viv.

"Woah, woah! I'm here… What is it?" Davina regained her composure…

A knight approached Davina. "We were asking—"

"You were interrogating." Chrom and the girl deadpanned at the knight.

The knight sighed, seemed to be frustrated. "I was interrogating these two for answers… But do you happen to…" The knight gripped his sword at his side. "Know them, at any chance, perhaps?"

Davina noticed at his paused question, she grew wary. 'I know them, but I don't know if I should…' Then Chrom saved her from his wrath.

"FREDERICK! I said no weapons or threats while asking questions! She hasn't done anything _yet_!" Chrom practically scolded at the Knight.

The knight, or aka Frederick, sheathed his sword. Letting Davina relax. Frederick bowed to Chrom. "Forgive me, milord. I was being cautious…"

The white haired boy spoke up. "I'd say… you're being Overly cautious…" That gives the company some laughter. While Frederick pinned the bridge of his nose…

Davina calmed down, deciding to answer the question. "haha… Anyways, to answer your… *cough* _question_ … Nope, Don't know of them, or they might ever will… So… yeah…" Then realization hits her. "Oh! I nearly forgot to introduce myself!"

'I don't know… but I guess I'll just use this name or persona…' Davina thoughtfully thought some thoughts.

"My name is Viv. Though, My caretaker, who took care of me, named me as Drisana." Davina, or now known as Viv, hummed in the end. "Oh, and I prefer being called Viv."

'Making sure… Not that I don't want them to learn of my OC's background… I even don't know the FULL life of Viv! My min-' She got interrupted as she heard the Girl screamed in horror.

"Well… I'm not sure if you've heard my name or anywhere else… My name is Chrom. My delicate little sister is Lissa. Chrom slung his arm over Viv's neck, whispering something to her. Which is clearly loud for everyone in the company to hear. _"While the guy that threatened you was called Frederick The Wary."_

The girl, now named as Lissa, smacked the Head of his older brother with her Staff. "Hmph! I'm not delicate! I can tell you, that I handled a Bandit by myself! And I defended myself with my trusty staff."

She puffed her chest out, and her hands at her sides. Right now, she's a proud warrior that defeated a Bandit with a mere staff, by a Little Girl no less.

"Oh! Don't mind me." She made some 'waving it off' gesture "It's just that my brother is just thick, and REALLY just THAT dense! But… you're lucky that we, the Shephards, found the three of you… Or Else the bandits would've given you some rude awakening!"

"So you tend sheeps…" The white boy looked at Frederick. "… In full armor… Frederick wears too much armor, that'd be OVERKILL!" And he backs away from Frederick.

The white girl looked at Lissa intently, whilst biting her nails… "Though… Lissa would've passed off as a REAL Shepherd…"

All eyes were turned to Lissa. Watching her movements and appearance from Top head to bottom feet…

Chrom was the first one to react. "By the GODS! She _DOES_ look like a _REAL_ Shepherd! HAHA!" He then bursts into a hearty laugh, also pointing at Lissa. Then again, The Twins and Davina were also laughing. Frederick the Wary was showing a bit of smile.

"Well… My name is Robin!... Huh… Well that was convenient…" The boy, now known as Robin. Scratched the back of his head.

"Well… It's much of a coincidence… My name is Reflet…" The girl, now known as Reflet. Grumbled, knowing Frederick, that will cause him to be more Wary of them.

 **SFX: Bush rustle**

Frederick quickly unsheathed his sword, pointing it to the source of the suspicious sound. "COME OUT, ASSASSIN! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"Woah woah! Calm down! I was just looking for some Berries… Geez…" A figure appeared from the bushes.

The figure looked like this…

He's wearing all black. That's all…

Black hoodie. Black coat with tons of belts dangling around him. Black servant vest, for unknown reasons. Gray shirt with some sort of logo that cannot be described due to the Vest blocking it. Black pants that has Yellow trimmed on it. And Black leather pirate shoes. And lastly, Black fingerless gloves and an Unknown sword hanging behind his back.

And his face… The hoodie that he was wearing blocks what he sees, or what the others sees his face…

And truth to his words. He WAS looking for berries, the proof was of him carrying Grapefruit from the bush.

Frederick didn't need of that. "Who are you, and what were you truly doing?"

'Huh? Why does he look so familiar… Strange, I could've sworn I've seen that kind of persona… or appearance…' Viv thought in her mind… Thinking who might've this person is…

"I'm just a Nobody! I just wanted to relax here and eat some berries. AND NOW SOME KNIGHT IS GOING TO RUIN MY FUCKING DAY!" The man in black shouted at the knight.

Frederick had enough of this. And he charged at the Man in Black.

He dodged it with ease. "OKAY, NOW YOU GOT THE BALLS TO PICK A FUCKING FIGHT WITH ME… THEN I WI-" He stopped ranting, and looked into the sky…

Everyone, except Viv, turned to what the man was looking at...

Smoke.

Lissa was the first to react. "OH NO! THE TOWN'S ON FIRE!"

"DAMN THOSE BANDITS! Shephe-" He got cutten off as the Man In Black started running towards the Town… "Ugh… Anyways… Shepherds, prepare for combat! ONWARDS AND TOWARDS THE TOWN! MOVE IT!" He ran towards the town, with his Falchion unsheathed.

"Sir! What about the three of them?! And the man garbed in black!" Frederick grabbed Lissa, and galloped towards the Town.

"Hey!" Lissa struggled at Frederick's hold. But then hold Frederick like she was hanging for her dear life...

'No crap… Unless we're on fire…' Viv thought amusedly, though not noticing her change of personality.

"Unless they're on fire, THEY CAN WAIT! AS FOR THE MAN, I'M SURE HE COULD'VE DELAYED US, RATHER Than goin _g to town…_ " As the shouts are getting weaker and weaker…

Viv used this moment to ask the Twins. "Are we going to help them or not?"

Robin answered. "I'm going to help them… Besides, I don't like Innocents being hurt as well…" Grabing the sword that was on his side. Unsheathing it… Revealing a Steel Sword. He remembered the stance and weapon's capabilities.

Reflet shrugged. "Whatever that comes blow into my way… And the right thing to do, is always what I'd do." She grabbed the Tome that was at her side as well. By the cover, It was an Elthunder. She remembered the Calculations and Magic's capabilities.

Not only that, they somehow knew that something connects their minds together…

"Well, it's a good thing that I wasn't left out… Now onwards to BATTLE OF SOUTHTOWN!" As Viv finally unsheathed her Blade… And went on to run towards the Town

It was her Krekorite Blade. Enchanted with the Element of Dragon Fire and Phoenix Flames.

Robin whistled at the sight of it. "Well, that's one SWORD you've got there… Though something tells me that it's only made for you?"

Viv chuckled. "Yeah… Though the blade radiates fire and heat and all that… And I can tolerate to Burns and Fire…"

Reflet shuddered in thought. "I hate being burned… So… No touchie on your sword?"

Viv smiled. "No touchie."

And now… they are seeing the gates of the town...

* * *

The man garbed in black is about to reach the gates of the town…

But only to be blocked by 3 brigands… "Well well… Give us all your gold coo-RKK…" The bandit tried to mug him, and the thing that was mugged from him was a Free Slice of Dicing… No Pizza, Chica.

"Oh, you were saying? I didn't hear you?" The man chuckled, as he dodged most of the other two brigands' attacks.

As both were charging against him. Deciding to sandwich him. "YO DED ME'T TO USH, KID!" And they swung their axes at the Man.

The man simply ducked. Making both Brigands caught off guard, and regret decision of trying to sandwich him… They watched as their axes swung the other… Making themselves kill each other…

" _Sumalangit nawa…_ (Rest in Peace)" The man knelt down and closed the eyes of the poor brigands.

"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE ON THEIR SIDE!" Frederick galloped towards the man in black.

The man simply stood up, watching the knight as he charged at him. Frederick knew what was behind that mask.

It was either he has the Bored look, or he's wearing the Smirked expression. The knight assumed the latter, when it was literally the former.

He was poised to strike the Man. But he was late. As the man jumped high enough for him to DECK Frederick down to the ground with his leg.

And you know what happened…

The man, a stranger, managed to knock Frederick, a veteran Knight, out of his saddle. And landed down on his feet, gracefully, without his hoodie cooperating with the gravity and physics.

Chrom was shocked, that one person managed to get Frederick off of his horse.

Lissa was shocked as well. She never knew one person was strong enough to beat Frederick.

It was this man.

"If you're done with your… Attempted Murder…" His words hit Frederick, hard. "Then I need to save my friends from the Brigand problem. Probably save the town…" He looked inside the town… He was stuck at deciding which way was he was supposed to go…

The left fork is where the Town Hall is… Most likely the Raid Leader will be there…

The right fork is where the Market is… Many noises are coming from there, so there are heavy fighting…

"I leave the Shepherds to the left fork… I shall go to the right…" The man was about to take off… when suddenly…

"Hey! Wait!" Viv called him out, before he takes off…

"Yes? What is it? I ain't got no ti-" The second he looked at Viv… He stared at Viv, for what seemed to be Hours…

"If you want to learn more… Follow me. If not, then I supposed that will wait until we clear out the Bandits…" The man faced toward to his destination… Leaving Viv to decide. Thought what it may seemed like these two knew each other. More like the man knew Viv than each other.

Viv is weighed by her options…

She could learn about this Mysterious Person, and she could help him out with his Friends… and probably remove this gut-feeling that she needs to with the Man…

Or she could stay with the Shepherds… Odds are… Robin and Reflet are good tacticians, they won't let the Shepherds die… And possibility of the Man's friends might die, and he might die during battle. Considering the heavy fighting over to the right side…

…

Viv sighed. "Alright… I'll help you out. But this better not be a trap, alright?!" Viv screamed at the man…

The man sighed. "Sure sure… Just… come on…" The man took off to find his friends in the fighting.

Viv sighed. "Sorry about this guys… But something tells me that meets the eye… I'll see you guys around by the Town Hall…" She ran off to where the man ran off too as well…

* * *

Viv caught up with the man. As he killed another man with his _familiar purple_ sword. She held back her vomit. 'This is for a good reason… right…?'

She thought about it… 'Good reason… Why was I sent here… again…?' and felt another headache coming in… 'I'm a lover… not a fighter… why am I being forced to kill someone… for a STUPID reason….?'

"Well… We're going to fight… 7 Brigands, 5 Mercenaries, 3 Archers, 2 Mages, and 1 Barbarian… Hm… Are you alright… er…" The man was worried for her… but slightly embarrassed for not knowing her first.

"Oh… I'll be fine… It's for a good cause… right…? My name is Viv." Viv extended her hand to the man.

The man thought about it… Then suddenly…

"Holy shit… Is that you, Viv?" The man was shocked.

"Huh? You know of me?" Viv was shocked as well, but in inside, she's cursing herself… She might have a background…

"Oh right… I forgot…" The man removed his hoodie… Revealing…

Messy black hair, the back of his hair reaches the shoulder. Hazel Blue eyes. And he used his hand to get something from the inside of his coat…

Again, revealing…

Of what seemed a Necklace, imitating a tube-like potion/diamond.

Viv finally knew who he is…

 **Name:** Carlo Poquiz **  
IGN:** Ray 'Kaloz' Connor

 **Class: [**? **(Active/Passive)** Lvl3: 68.99% **]**

 **HP:** 21/23 **  
SP:** 21/24

 **STR:** 10 **  
MAG:** 1 **  
SKL:** 10 **  
SPD:** 15 **  
LCK:** 11 **  
DEF:** 8 **  
RES:** 2

"KALOZ?! Is that you?!" Viv froze, as she looked at the man, known as Kaloz.

"Actually. Kaloz is more of a nickname… Argh. Sorry, Viv… But right now, we need to save the others…" Kaloz then spotted a Militia company, counting 8 militias, and 1 unknown Mage girl.

She looked like this…

Bruenette Hair, some braids on each of her temple to the back of her head, with a pony-tail tied with Ribbon. Purple eyes. White shirt. Blue short coat. White bracers. White Hakama. And Brown leather shoes. Wielding a rapier-wand.

"HEY! Kaloz! Over here!" The mage waved over Kaloz.

"Icilya, It's good that you're not hurt… By the way, I found another one."

She pouted. "Already? It's not fair!... So who's the 'One'?"

Kaloz sighed. "I take it that you know VivArts, right?"

"Yeah… She's… Wait, seriously…?" Her eyes widened.

Kaloz nodded. "Yup, it's her. Behind my back." Stepping away, for her to see Viv.

Viv waved a greeting to Icilya. "Er… hi?" Not sure what to expect…

 **Name:** Celine Kedusai  
 **IGN:** Cecilia 'Icilya' Villasantos

 **Class: [**? **(Passive/Active)** Lvl2: 26.53% **]**

 **HP:** 14/20 **  
SP:** 25/36

 **STR:** 2 **  
MAG:** 9 **  
SKL:** 9 **  
SPD:** 8 **  
LCK:** 1  
 **DEF:** 2 **  
RES:** 10

"OH! I AM YOUR BIGG-" Aaand, Icilya gets Ear-grabbed by Kaloz.

"Bad girl. No fangirling now… We got a town to save…" He released Icilya.

She rubs her ear that was grabbed before. "Anyways… Got any plans?"

"Like I said to Viv. We're going to fight 7 Brigands, 5 Mercenaries, 3 Archers, 2 Mages, and 1 Barbarian…" Kaloz began thinking of a plan. He never was a Tactician before. But this is the 2nd time he planned so far… The plan is to eliminate the Enemies, and make sure everyone survives. He looked over what was the Available Classes to be used in his Tactics.

3 Fighters. 3 Archers. 2 Villagers. 1 Magic-user. 2 Sword-users.

He looked over the enemies again.

5 Brigands. 3 Mercenaries. 4 Archers. 2 Mages. 1 Barbarian.

But there are other friendly people, that are injured.

3 Villagers. 2 Mercenaries. 1 Myrmidon. 1 Cleric.

And they're cornered, but they have barricades and defenses against Projectiles and Enemies.

'If we could reach them, and join forces… We could overwhelm them with Skills. Not numbers…' Kaloz thought for while…

He looked over again… For the location of each enemies…

2 Archers and 1 Mage are on rooftops.

3 Brigands, 2 Mercenaries, 2 Archers, and 1 Mage are fighting against the Barricade and the ones in it.

2 Brigands, 1 Mercenary, and 1 Barbarian are staying at the back… then they noticed the company.

They shouted for support. Calling a Brigand, an Archer, and the Mage.

'Crap, they noticed us…' And the Enemies began movement…

"Here's the plan. We got 7 Enemies coming towards us, possible 3 enemy supports. Fighters, you fight head on against the Brigands, but play safe. If you're up against the Sword-user, Let our Lance-users handle it. 2 Archers are going to support Lancer and Fighter…"

One of the archers, youngest at that, raised her hand. "What about the other one? Since we are 3 Archers…"

Kaloz nodded. "Good question! You're a good little girl!" Kaloz petted her.

The archer removed the offending hand that was on her head. "HEY! I'm no little girl! I'm a woman!" She pouted.

That earned a chuckles for the company.

"Well… For that ONE archer… Who's the sharpshooter?"

The company became confused…

'… You've got to be kidding me… THEY… Oh, Medieval times, right… Nobles and Mages are literaturist or wut' Kaloz grumbled in his mind.

Viv giggled at what Kaloz thought.

Viv realized, that she NEVER was a good-mind reader. 'Wait… how did I…? Oh right, I'm Viv… okay.' Then again, She was a Viv.

"I mean… Who can hit from far away, and can still shoot near or at the Bulls eye, eh?" Kaloz reworded his words, hoping for an answer.

The archer raised her hand, again. "I did 150-meter shooting range… I hit the rim around the bullseye, multiple times…"

Viv was surprised, she wasn't able to shoot like that… Well, she hasn't yet… "Oh good! What's your name?"

"I'm Emilia!"

"Well, Emilia… We'll be trusting you to support them, from the rooftops." Kaloz faced a somewhat wall.

"Erm… what about you? You, Lady Phoenix, and Lady Icilya?" She grew worried for the three.

"Oh! Me and Viv will be going against the Archers and Mage on the rooftop, while Icilya will supporting us with her Sorcery!" Kaloz brightened up for some reason…

"Sorcery… Don't tell me that she's a DARK MAGE!" The militia points their weapon at the so-called _Dark Mage_.

Icilya didn't mind. so she waved her hand off. "Eh... Not dark magic… Sure I could. But… Mine is different… Anyways… we need to get going… Everyone ready?"

The militia was unsure. But Everyone nodded and said in a choir. "We are BORN ready!" Except the female archer… Poor little girl.

 **Viv has created a party.**

 **Icilya joined the party.**

 **Kaloz joined the party.**

'Huh… well that was automatic…' Viv thought in her mind…

Viv noticed the change of some things in her Friends' Stats…

Kaloz was Akatsuki.

Icilya was…

"WOAH!" And who said that…?

 **[] $ []**

 **A/N:**

The people who are joining in this le bad fanfic~

Viv **\- Phoenix**  
Kaloz **\- Akatsuki**  
Icilya **\- ?**  
[UNKNOWN]  
[UNKNOWN]  
[UNKNOWN]  
[UNKNOWN]

What the character that will look like will be shown... sooner or later~

 **Fire Emblem Intelligent Systems / Nintendo DS  
Icilya belongs to luccccccccerina (deviantArt)  
Viv belongs to VivArts (deviantART)  
Kaloz belongs to Me or LazyKaloz (deviantART)**

 **I DON'T OWN ICILYA, VIV, MINECRAFT, AND FIRE EMBLEM AT ALL.**

 **KALOZ AND SOON-TO-BE-SHOWN CHARACTERS MIGHT BE MINE.**

 **OR BELONGS TO THE OTHERS!**

Thank you for reading stuff!

I thank **TheGiantRock** and **Ferno16** for the inspiration of making this! Once again, I thank you!

Inspired from **Dark Awakening** and _**Fire Emblem: Awakening Gamer**_

 _ **Some real names are made up... So yeah...**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Southtown

**Hi there, peeps! I'm sorry for not introducing though… I'm kinda new so… I'm sorry! I'm just bad at introductions, I don't have ANYTHING to say… Although, I COULD reply some reviews and all that… But still! I'll try my best at… NOT to suck AT ALL… So please, bear with me...**

 **Well… Sorry about that, but… Ehh… Whatever…**

 **Start of Reviews:**

 **DKillustrations – Yup! And I didn't know that I was good at Twist and Turns, lol. But thank you too!**

 **End of Reviews:**

 **So… Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone turned to the source of shriek. Except Kaloz and Icilya. Which they already knew who it was, and went to do something else.

Anyone who was familiar with Emilia, face-palmed. "Seriously, Emilia… You're still tripping over nothing? One of these days, you're going to end up in a Coma…"

Viv sweat-dropped. _'Isn't that part for… that certain girl? I dunno her name… Lemme think… I can only think… I DUNNO!'_

"Eh… Sorry… But it's in the Blood, and… Don't we have some people to save?" Emilia stood up from her 'tripping over nothing' incident.

"Riiight…" Viv turned to Icilya… only to see her nowhere…

' _WHAT WAS HER CLASS?!'_ Viv screamed in her mind.

"Everyone, get in position… Hey Viv, you coming or what?" Kaloz called her out.

She turned to Kaloz. Seeing him in somewhat… Boost-Up the wall stance.

Viv nodded. "Yeah… sure…" She brisked-walked up to Kaloz, and jumped over the wall. And also helped him up over the wall.

* * *

The Militia company has many kinds of reactions and feelings as of right now…

Villager 1 is nervous. "F-fuck… Oh fuck oh fuck oh f-" He gets slapped at the back.

Fighter 1 slapped the back of Villager one. "Oi, quit yer yammering… The other three are counting on us. So does Emilia."

Villager 2 perked up about this. "Yeah, nothing's going to go wrong… Though I don't know what's the intention of Walker guy… I wonder what's will the mark b-" He gets interrupted by a loud noise.

 **SFX: Fireworks**

Some voice shouted out loud. Most likely Sir Kaloz. "MILITIA! THERE'S YOUR MARK! DEFEAT THE BANDITS! YOUR SAFETY IS NUMBER ONE TOP PRIORITY, NEVER RISK YOUR LIVES! GO GO GO!"

Definitely Sir Kaloz.

Somehow, everyone's Morale and Confidence heightened. Safety comes first. Orders saved for the last. "SIR YES SIR!"

* * *

Viv looked at the Militia company.

When she was at the ground, the Morale was low, and they were scared…

But now… they're Confident, and their Morale is high…

' _How did he…?'_ Viv slowly turned to Kaloz. Wanted to know how did he raised their Morale…

And more importantly…

' _HOW THE FLIP DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON SOME FIREWORKS IN THE MEDIEVAL FLIPPING PERIOD?!'_

"I know. But what matters is their safety..." He then unsheathed his Purple Blade.

Viv kept on wondering… It finally hits her. "Hey, isn't that a Walker Sword?" Pointing at the Purple Blade.

Kaloz also pointed at her sword. "Isn't that a Krekorite Sword?"

"!... Well, Yeah…" Viv unsheathed her sword.

Didn't even realized that it radiates Heat.

Kaloz backed away. "JESUS, That's hot! Kinda boils my skin and blood…"

"Oh… sor- CRAP!" Viv ducked.

Kaloz didn't know what it was, but ducked as well.

Do it now, question later.

 **SFX: Arrow flew by**

An arrow wheezed by. If Kaloz was standing still, he would gotten shot in the head.

"That was too close…" He went behind the roof for cover. "Viv, are you good at Parkour?" Peeking over the roof, immediately ducked for his dear head's life.

Viv shook her head. "No… I don't know… I've never done anything Physical before…"

Kaloz started running towards the Enemy Archers and Mage. "Follow me, or help the Militia group."

Viv was weighed by her options… AGAIN.

Following Kaloz… It will help divert some of the Enemy to herself and Kaloz. She can't do parkour in real life…

Helping Militia… Their Morale and Confidence will be heightened… Never have to Parkour, but will get shot by the Archers…

What will Viv is going to do?

 _ **This isn't real life…**_

 _ **You are not yourselves anymore.**_

 _ **You have your own consciousness…**_

 _ **You have a different body…**_

 _ **Make of what you will…**_

 _ **For your choices will affect everyone…**_

' _Not ourselves… Own consciousness… different body… Wait, does that mean…?'_

Viv already knew what it meant.

They have the consciousness of their OWN minds, while they have the Body of their OWN characters.

Differentiate your own body and the character's body…

Viv, in real life, has something about her own Hips, hurting.

While Viv, in Hexxit life, is a bit weak. Stronger than Viv in real life. Though she's stronger when she's fighting together with her Comrades.

Viv finally nodded. "Alright, I'll-"

 **SFX: Tiny explosion**

She gets interrupted by a Firebolt, _right to her_ chest.

Usually, a person with weak resistance, and them getting shot through the chest with a Concentrated Firebolt… Would die instantly, or probably suffocate in their own blood.

But being as a Viv, who is resistant to Fire, just knocked her back. And the Firebolt _didn't_ manage to shot through her. And didn't even damage her lifepoints.

Kaloz made a reminder of himself. ' _Note to self, make Viv as a meat-shield against Fire-based magic'_

Aaand, she got thrown off the Roof, landing on top of conveniently deployed Enemy Lone Archer.

The Archer looked up, only to see Viv's backside, falling on top of him.

As she fell on top of him. The archer fell on his back. His head aiming at the conveniently well-placed sharp rock.

Kaloz took notice at the Firebolt earlier, and took cover. He shouted. "VIV! You alright?"

And he reminded himself… _'Note to self, again: Be a douche and use Viv to crush people.'_

Viv looked down. And gagged what was under her. She managed a, "I-I'm fine, no need to worry!" out of her.

"Well, hurry up and… Crap, you're surrounded..." Kaloz thought for a moment, and looked around. And found something useful. "Oh? Would you look at that… Well…" Kaloz grabbed whatever he found, and…

' _Huh? Is that my sword?'_ Is the only thought that Viv ran through her mind.

 **Critical**

" **Here goes nothing!"** Kaloz unconsciously threw the sword at the face of the Myrmidon. Then regains his consciousness… "What the…"

Viv gagged, and she was lucky that she didn't eat anything before this particular event. Nevertheless, she took her Krekorite Sword, that was lodged at the neck, from the Myrmidon…

The only question in her mind was… _'How the hell did this sword get from where I was standing on the roof… to where Kaloz was? It's like 30 meters away!'_

But, she doesn't mind that for now…

* * *

 **Viv's POV**

Right now, I'm going to face Bandits… NOT PEOPLE. But bandits… They're just monsters that rape, kill, pillage, and torture.

I saw a barbarian… He looked stupid enough to fool… So I shouted. "HEY! UGLY BARBARIAN!" He turned towards me, why does he look confused? "LOOK OVER THERE, IDIOT!" I pointed at a random direction.

I… I'm so speechless… He looked towards where I was pointing. "Where?! I don't see it!"

I can't… believe that people are _THIS_ stupid… Oh well, I guess I'll have to end his misery…

I slowly walked towards him. He looked at me, confused.

Well, hello there, Exposed neck. It sure will be bad, if I WERE TO STAB IT!

…

Well, that was easy… He even looked more confused 'till the end… Poor guy.

And…

Why do I feel like torturing someone's nuts?

I looked around me, and saw a… perverted expression on someone's face… Definitely a Bandit.

He looked well-armed… Not like well-armed with Guns and all that… As in…

Like a Claymore, Falchion, or something… He has the single-blade ones…

Ah, he took notice at my feet.

He jumped in surprised, seemingly sad. But now he's angry. "Gah! Ye kill'd Brazza! Git ovah hiyah, ugly whore!" He charged towards me. Bad choice, my ugly fiend.

I went for a seemingly defense stance, and braced for the impact.

The mercenary raised his blade… I have to time it right…

…

NOW!

I raised up my blade, which I successfully blocked, or more like… Parry? Well, this is my moment!

I gave him a slash on his torso. But it only nicked his torso, as he dodged it.

"Pfeh… Yo' quite green, but ye seemed to heve itty bitty experience…" The mercenary readied for another charge.

He was poised to strike at me. But I was simply a bit faster. I dodged the sword that he was going to strike me down. But he turned around again, to slash me again. I rolled down to the ground, getting behind him.

 **SFX: Clang!**

WHOA! If I didn't roll, and used the sword for me to get up, he could've dismembered my leg!

Speaking of leg, I round-house kicked him.

He staggered, turning to face me and pedaled back. So I went to give him downward slash. But I didn't mean to slash his _neck_.

…

Don't… gag… They're monsters… Not people… Don't feel remorse for them…

No…

…

I'll be fine.

Either way, there's more bandits. And they finally noticed me.

Well, I can't deal with all of them… I might-

 **SFX: Crackling Thunder**

"Ha! Justice will prevail, assholes!" Is that… Icilya?

"ICILYA! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted at her.

She looked kind of confused, then looked behind her.

What was behind her was a Brigand.

"SHIT!" As she cursed, she blocked the axe with her Sword-Wand. "You… Prick!" She moved the axe out of her face, but she gets knocked down with a left-hook from the Brigand.

"Ha! As much as I want to have some fu-"

" **WIND SLASH!"**

The brigand got… interrupted, as there are… bloods splattering at the surrounding area. H-his head… rolling… down from the roof… down to the ground…

She… huffed. "I-I'm alright, Viv! Get going!" She pointed at the general direction, behind… me…

CRAP!

I turned around, and somehow, gave off a flaming whirlwind around me.

Everyone, who was around me and surrounded me, gets knocked back, some burning, and some held their ground.

 **New Skill!  
[Sword Skills] – Can use various skills. Specifically Fire-Type Spells/Skills.**

 **Flami**

I was never given a chance to read, as I tried to dodge the incoming axe. So far, it nicked my stomach.

"GRK!"

 _ **-4HP  
HP: 17/21**_

I backpedaled to give myself some breathing room. I clutched my stomach with my left hand. I looked at my hand, seeing that my hand isn't full of blood, I'm good. But I'm feeling something… in my head… and my skin is… crawling…

I growled at the Brigand. I mindlessly charged him, giving my medicine of vengeance that he nicked my stomach.

He saw me that I was charging, he smirked… Clearly knowing that he will hack me down, the sooner I get close at him… So I have to slide under him…

As I have my final step on the ground, I slid down on the ground, and the idiot tried to hack me down… Clearly the only thing he hits was Air. So I gave him a slash, as I was sliding on the ground. I quickly stood up, and slashed his back, which only made him tumbling forward.

I know that I'm not alone… So I instinctively blocked, and swatted a Myrmidons' Sword away. Giving him a slash, as he slowly backpedalled, I knee'd his gut. Before he could take advantage of our position, I gutted him, again but this time, with a sword.

I pulled it out, and gave a downward slash on the earlier Brigand that was facing down on the floor.

"GAH!" I stumbled a bit… I felt a pain on my shoulder… Looking at my left shoulder, is an arrow sticking to it…

 _ **-5HP  
HP: 12/21**_

I ran for cover. Arrows wheezing by my cover… I'm safe… I have to deal with this… I reached for the arrow, and was about to remove it…

 _ **An arrow inflicting on your person is worse, but pulling an arrow out is the worst.  
You are not to remove the arrowhead, but only the shaft.**_

I complied. Removing, and breaking the shaft… I felt like I'm screaming in my mind. As my muscles are moving, and the arrow being moved… But I don't mind that. All I have to do is survive, not move and mind my left shoulder, and eliminate the remaining bandits.

Someone called out. "Miss Phoenix!" Seems to be a female… I looked behind my cover, seeing a Woman on a horse. "I know you're injured, Miss! But get over here, quickly!" She waved a staff around at me.

So, she can heal me, right…? Cool.

I abandoned my cover, and ran for the Lady-on-a-Horse. Arrows and Magic trying to shoot me down… An incoming Fire is coming at me. I ignored it, since I am immune to Fire, but I still have the knockback effect. I grunted, and saw an incoming axe flying at me…

I rolled over the ground, but the axe nicked my right shoulder… but I made a grave mistake…

"GRAH!" The arrowhead is now deeper in my shoulder, but can be still pulled out.

 _ **-6 HP  
HP: 6/21**_

I limped towards the Lady-on-a-horse… And saw an incoming sword. I deflected it away, with all my might. Causing the Mercenary to fly towards to the wall, making the wall crumble.

The people from the barricade, started to spread out and finish the remaining brigands… While I limped towards the Lady-on-a-horse…

Ugh…

My… vision… starts… fading… and my… ears being numb… NOT… YET!

The… lady… shouted… seemed... distress…? I can't… hear her…

Guh…

I… felt something… sticking to my back… This feeling is… like the very same… the one on my… left shoulder…

Every… single muscles… is starting… to… feel numb… Cold going… through my… spine… Breathing… hard… But I felt something good…

 _ **+2HP**_

But then again… I fell… down to the ground… with… an… arrow struck… on my back…

 _ **-7HP  
HP: 1/21**_

I… don't even know… but… ugh…

…

* * *

 **? POV**

"Milady."

"…"

"Milady, what of your thoughts just now?"

"… Nothing at all…"

"Then I must ask of you… Are you sure it is wise to intervene with the events?"

"If it is necessary… But with the events happening right now. I can't afford to lose The Daughter of the Sun."

"But why with the _False Human_ Soul?"

"All happens within a reason. Must I tell you the long one?"

"… Yes, milady."

"Then I am afraid that I will tell the tale soon enough. I shall tell you, when the time is right."

"And when this time will come?"

"Soon."

"And I have another one… Are you sure it's alright to let-"

"Do not speak of his cursed name."

"My apologies, milady. I do not mean to offend you at any circumstances… But…"

"It is not alright… But he does not have the power to... absorb her's."

"And what of your… Ally, milady?"

"He is preoccupied with his own Realm. I doubt he'd make time for me."

"As much as I want to make a joke, I don't want to face your wrath…"

"Indeed… And why haven't you called me by my name, just yet?"

"It is because someone is… watching and eavesdropping… on our conversation."

"Hm? What do you mean? I don't…"

"Over there, milady. They're over there."

"I see… Well, then… Eavesdroppers, I hope you enjoyed every last bit of… detail you've heard of. But you've heard enough. Don't do this again."

 ***CRUSHED***

…

…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well! What do you think? This chapter is kind of short... So... yeah...**

 **By the way, I'm SO sorry… that I don't upload often and all that. Because I was SO INTO Games… I hardly even know when I ate, or even I skipped Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner… Well, I do drink water, eheh…**

 **Once again. I don't own Fire Emblem, Hexxit, Viv, and some characters…**

 **I only own Kaloz, Emilia, and some future characters that will show up.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Camping

**Hello… there… Just… an Author's Note… and all that… If you're going… to ask what's… the problem… Well… I WANT TO PLAY AURA KINGDOM, BUT IT WON'T LET MEEEEEE! D:**

 **Well, anyways… This fanfic isn't exactly popular or anything… but I'd like to thank anyone who reads my fanfic, not only that… Also personally thank to those who faved, and followed my Fanfic :D**

 **Well, I better get the reviews up and running…**

 **Start of Revews:**

 **DKillustrations – Haw! Haw! Haw! (wannabe noblewoman laughter) You haven't seen more enough than just that! Aw, thanks for the praise, Senpai! And really? It's just like a literal you? Well that's a first xD**

 **End of Reviews:**

 **So yah, Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Viv POV**

Ugh…

Uwahhh… My body… feels… sore… numb…

I can't… even… move an… inch…

But I still feel some things…

Something that was _tightly_ wrapped around me, and a feel of…

Warmth.

…

And tightiness…? I don't even know if that's a word.

I slowly opened my eyes to see…

…

To see a masked Kaloz and Icilya walking… What seemed to be, they're walking on the wall, upwards?

He grinned, as if he's trying not so hard to laugh. "Oh, you've woken up, Viv!" Not surprised?

Veeerrry Suspicious…

In any case. "Where am… Where are we?"

Kaloz seemed to notice something, and well tried to speak… but…

Icilya shutted him down. "Oh! We're on AWOKE on the road!"

She and Lissa giggled. Chrom and I chuckled. Kaloz and the lady-on-a-horse groaned. And I also heard a sigh behind me.

I looked up, and see a… Grumpy Fred...

…

Wait a second…

I looked down at the ground, which is directly to my left… Then at the others, they all grinned towards me… Except Fred tho, he cool…

…

"WHY AM I TIED TO A FREAKING HORSE?!"

Everyone cried out a laughter. I can even hear a snort from Lissa… Icilya seemed to be laughing like a witch… Ya know, the HI-HI-HI?

But…

Kaloz seemed to be laughing, but he has a strained smile… What happened?

As soon as the laughter died down. Kaloz moved to remove the binds and bounds on me.

He has that knife…

Oh! That looks familiar. It's a Balisong Knife that he showed me on his drawings. But I don't think he showed it to anyone else…

It's a black-balisong knife, albeit a curved one. The handle is black, with a bit of red on each handles. And the screws are purely Silver thing. And the blade is curved, like a Scimitar-curved blade. The edge.

The latch, tangs, and pins are colored silver white. While the handle is dark black, though the bite handle is light blue. The bladed edge is purely black with a bit of red on the very edge. And the Swedge, or the blunt part of the Scimitar-Curved Knife, is dark red…

I'm surprised that he actually made one. Not only that, the material itself is Titanium…

…

Wait a second…

How the hell did I- OOF!

I fell down to the ground, looking up at Kaloz… Glaaarreeee…

"Nothing to worry about anything, Viv." He smiled at me. Not so reassuring. He offered me his hand.

I grabbed his hand, it would be a shame if someone _**CRUSHED**_ his hand, and pulled myself up.

He winced in pain. That's Karma, douche.

So I waved it off… Joining the others for a walk. "Yeah yeah… So, who is she?" Pointing at the Lady-on-a-horse.

Speaking of her. She looked like this…

She is a brunette haired lady. With a green bowler, with a purple ribbon wrapped around it, and a golden question mark on it. She's wearing eyeglasses, but her hair is covering the right part of her eye and it seemed to be… glowing… a bit, her visible eye is ocean blue. She's wearing a black long sleeved shirt, but folded it up in mid-sleeve with a purple tie on her shirt, with a dark green vest and a question mark pin on her left side of her chest. I have no idea why she wrapped bandages around her forearm and her wrists, but I can tell that's her fasion sense. She's wearing black tight jeans, but not too tight, with a brown belt that has a golden question mark buckle. And a pair of brown boots…

She is also wearing green cloak with some hoodie…

She does look familiar…

She waved at me. "Oh! My name is Isagale!..."

 **Name:** Britni 'Isagale' Bell  
 **IGN:** Isagale, The Enigma

 **Class: [** Arcanist Rider **(Active)** Lvl4: 89.72% **]**

 **HP:** 22/22 **  
SP:** 38/38

She looked at… Kaloz? He shook his head.

Huh… Is she just like us? The others didn't notice of their ' _telepathic conversation'_.

She then turned to me. "Your ordinary travelling Noble Lady! A pleasure to meet you, Miss Viv." She then bowed down from on top of the horse. "And my horse friend's name is Caster." She rubbed the neck of the Chestnut Horse.

Someone huffed. One known as Freddy. "Hmph, It's unusual to find a Travelling Noble with no Last name. You haven't even told us of your House. You even denied of being a Ylissean, Plegian, Feroxian, or Valmese. Any reason?"

Isagale glared at him. "The reason is… You'd just gut me, whenever I claimed or told you the truth."

"Try me."

"I'm a Plegian."

Chrom's and Frederick's breath hitched. Eyes wary, and guards up. Frederick's hand moved to the reins, which he is actually moving his hand closer to his sword, and Chrom's left hand is tightly gripping his Falchion sheath. And he started to speak up, "Oh really…?"

"Nope." Isagale laughed.

They all sighed in relief. Exception of Lissa, Icilya, and Kaloz… I didn't know that I also sighed in relief.

"By the way, Isagale… What happened after I… uh… got knocked out?" I rubbed my sore shoulder. Letting an 'ow' out of me.

"Well… After you nearly died… Some kind of deity or a Miracle decided to save you from Death. I was able to use my last Elixir, which Kaloz should be paying for." He groaned. She snickered. "Anyways, after I healed you. Everyone has done their part, and eliminated all brigands; which happen to be a Battalion of Plegian Soldiers. There was some fighting on the other side… I left Kaloz do deal with someone else… Take it away, Kaloz."

He sighed. "After she left, Me and Icilya have to deal with one thing…"

* * *

 **Kaloz's POV  
5 hours and 23 minutes ago**

So, after Isagale went ahead of us… Me and Icilya had to stay behind to ensure some stragglers, after triple checking… Idea by Icilya.

But…

God… DAMN…

So… heavy…

I winced on how heavy-

"Oh man up, bro. You're just carrying Viv. She's thin, I can hardly imagine that she's THAT heavy!"

"Icilya, sister. I dare you to carry her over your shoulder. She's really fucking heavy… Like she weighs like around 2 Casters and 4 Isagales…"

Actually, Icilya isn't EXACTLY my sister. I just see her as my Sister. A big-sister type; albeit that she's short, but old enough to be a big sister.

An enraged voice rang out. "I HEARD THAT, ASSHOLE!" Apparently, Isagale can sense whoever is dissing her… And she heard me.

So I ignored Isagale. "And the idea was carrying her!"

She whined. "But the idea never said about you and _me_ carrying her!" She made the apostrophe gesture with her hands.

And seriously? I thought my sister was the big sister, not a little sister who whines when she complains. But what to expect from her?

Whining like a child, and cussing like a pirate?

But anyways… I just remembered something...

I groaned. "Emilia, think we're close to the Town Hall?"

"Hm… we're almost there. Take us to the right, and we're there."

Oh, and did I mention this already?

While I was carrying Viv… Emilia thought it was a good idea to sit on my right shoulder.

And of course, I refused to let her on my shoulder…

But in the end… The girls win…

The last straw was Emilia using the most destructive weapon among humankind…

The over exaggerated cutest puppy eyes, I've ever seen…

It's not that I find it so cute, that I submitted to it…

It's the fact that I was holding my laughter, snickers, and chuckles in… I couldn't hold it in anymore. So I gave up, before Feminine Fury strikes upon me…

…

Just as we were about to turn right, Icilya stopped and whipped around to face me.

"What is it, Icilya?"

"Put on your mask." She said.

Although I was a bit confused. But I shrugged it off and complied.

I'm glad to have a sister, so attentive when it comes to mysteriousness…

…

As we turn around the corner…

I see the Shepherds, Isagale combating the brigands.

But, It's kinda weird…

Seeing Isagale whacking people with her cane. As if she's like an Angry Grandma, who's brave enough to rekt the trespassers in her property.

Minus the cane, plus the M60 Big motherfucking machine gun.

As we get closer, Isagale finally whacked the last bandit. And turned around, surprisingly, to shout at me. "Be thankful that I vented my anger at these bastards." And she glared at me.

Reflet wiped off some… imaginary sweat? "Well, that's the end of that, I guess…" Girl, you're acting like you did some heavy lifting. I don't see you wielding a sword or even sweating… Well, I guess Magic do some strain in the mind...

"Lucky for the town, we're pretty close by… But holy crap, Robin, Reflet! You guys know Tactics, Swordplay, and even MAGIC! Is there anything that you can't even do?!" She has those eye-sparkling, like you're in awe and star struck at some celebrities…

I cut in. "I'm sure they can't do some match-making."

For some reason, I felt something… chilly… but that was gone the moment Freddie spoke. "YOU!"

I nodded, and smirked. "Yes. Me."

Looks like he's still hung up about that I decked him in the face.

And I never _expected_ him to be. Looks like I damaged his pride? Oops.

Aaand he is now bull-rushing towards me. He's quite fast, albeit too slow for me.

Never have to move, since-

 **SFX: CLANG**

Icilya is now protecting me. Points for her, I guess.

For a short girl, she's quite strong… She is holding an even ground with Fred. "Why would you attempt to murder my brother…?" She snarled at Frederick. Never knew that she was that protective…

Frederick threw her off, but not without a hit. He took a direct kick on his guts. But thankfully, Icilya is wearing Thick Boots. And unfortunately, Fred is wearing an armor… But he DID groan at the pain…

How strong she is? I have no idea.

"Because your brother has killed Lady Viv…"

Since when did he started calling Viv a lady?

… Erm…

Okay, I admit. I may or may not have eavesdropped on the Shepherds, Twins, and Viv; when I was picking up berries. But that's not the point about the Berries.

The point is…when did HE start calling HER a LADY?

No offense, of course… She's a pretty lady, after all! With her glowing green eyes, beautiful Phoenix hair… Um…

Actually, I have no idea. But anyways.

"If I DID kill her, why would I bother carrying her corpse over my shoulder? Better yet, why is a little girl sitting on my shoulder?" Indicating Emilia.

"E-Emilia! What are you doing here?!" Lissa seemed surprised…?

"I'm just making a trip to Ylisstol… I just want to see my Big Sister!" Uh… She looked like one of those kids, who made a successful action on rebelling against their parents…

This time, Chrom said in a confused state. "Big Sister? You mean Sumia? She's fine, but why are you here?" More concerned about her Safety.

She stayed silent, thinking what to say… But before she said anything… I felt this… Chill once again…

"So… Man-in-black… You were saying that I have NO skills at matchmaking?" This is coming from… the Female MU.

She smiled. While saying that.

I smirked. "Well, yeah! I'm sure you don't-"

Got interrupted by her. "Really?... Brother, as soon as we find a Bookstore. I need to go there."

…

Uh-oh…

I think I unlocked something…

She knows that she's natural matchmaker…

Crap.

This isn't one of my plans…!

…

Oh well. It's not like our intervention and the 'divine intervention' of those Ladies changed much in this Verse… Though why would I have the Strengths and Weaknesses of my own character?

Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this…

I mean… I _wanted_ to go to the world of Fire Emblem, or even other verses… Sure, I wanted to go back…

Because I miss good food, air conditioner, and most importantly…

INTERNET.

…

Yeah… I mentioned no people… It's because that I have no one back home. No one would even care about me. No one would bat an eye at me… As if I was ignored by the entire world. And I was left to fend for myself…

But enough about that relieving-past-moments.

Right now, why do I need my character's strengths and weaknesses?

…

Damn, I should've asked that, before I was getting… erm… deployed?

But, I guess I'll know that soon enough…

Chrom's voice is kinda loud… "So Robin, Reflet… Uh…"

…

Oh, he doesn't know us. How stupid of me…

"Name's Kaloz. Quick and Agile on foot, adept at swordplay. The brunette girl is my sister, Icilya, Quick on foot, adept at offensive magical range, a bit on defensive too. And the lady-on-a-horse is Isagale. Which the Twins should know, since she joined the Fray." I knelt down… my arms are getting tired. I set down Emilia and Viv. "You might've met the… Oh-so-greatful-leader of ours. She's really weak, but her speed and agility make it up for it. But, I gotta say. Thanks for looking out for her."

Frederick cuts in. "I understand Lady Viv, you and your sis-" And he got interrupted by Icilya.

"We're not really related. But we both see each other as Siblings." She waved it off…

Fred seemed to resist the urge of groaning. "… You and Icilya… But I don't understand why would a Noble Lady doesn't have a last name…"

Oh yeah. Everyone could've mistaken Isagale for a Noble.

With refined tone, riding a horse, wearing a formal suit. Plus a Staff or Cane to boot…

Damn, that rhyme doe…

I answered for her, since she was silent for while. "If that's what you think, then sure…"

Fred was about to speak, but Chrom spoke first ahead. "Well anyways… How about it, everyone? Would you like to join the Shepherds? We appreciate your help back there… And I underst-"

Icilya, Isagale, and me interrupted him.

"SURE!" Icilya, stop getting excited…

"I'm fine with that."

I sighed. "If my friends are going… so then I and Viv here…"

Robin and Reflet looked to each other, then. "We'd be honored too…"

Lissa scoots closer to Viv. "Is she alright?"

"She'll…" I looked at Viv down on the ground, sleeping like a log. "be fine… Once she's awake, can you heal her?" She nodded.

…

Now, I'm tuning them out for while…

We're going to join the Shepherds… But I don't know what to do, if we meet _Marth_ in the burning forest…

Wait. What if _Marth_ never came back to the past…?

…

Actually, never mind. If the Twins doesn't have amnesia, then we're in the Original Timeline. Which is convenient for us…?

…

Okay, I felt a like a dick to my alternate self… About being lucky for us on not being in the Original Timeline…

Wait, I don't know if I'm in the Original Timeline… I don't know if WE were in the Original Timeline…

If we aren't in the past… well, we're fucked. We just got self-inserted into this Verse, by some bad Author. Who writes bad fanfiction…

…

The fuck? I heard a shout… a shout like… _I try my best, you asshole!_

…

No one heard that one. But damn, that was loud. Apparently, I can only hear it…

Speaking of hearing. How the hell did Isagale hear me? About her being heavy as fuck?

Oh, about her stats… I think… this is accurate enough…?

 **Name:** Britni 'Isagale' Bell  
 **IGN:** Isagale, The Enigma

 **Class: [** Arcanist Rider **(Active)** Lvl4: 89.72% **]**

 **HP:** 22/22 **  
SP:** 38/38 **  
STR:** 3 **  
MAG:** 11 **  
SKL:** 8 **  
SPD:** 14 **  
LCK:** 5  
 **DEF:** 4 **  
RES:** 7 **  
Gold:** 750

Right then…

So-

"WHAT?!" JESUS, LISSA! "What do you mean we're not staying! But, Freddie, it's nearly dark!"

TOO LOUD! SCREECHING! YOU BROKE MY EARDRUM!

"As soon as the night rises, we shall camp in the clearing. Eat off the land, make our beds out of twigs, leaves, and pebbles with the likes…" And he glanced at Lissa. Grinning… Okay, that's out of his character. "I believe that the milady herself said that she is… _getting used to this_ …?"

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… okay, I'm overreacting, but still… My ear hurts…

Lissa pouted. "Frederick? You know what, I hate you…"

Reflet, finally, spoke up. "You know… you guys got a… what's the word?"

"Stern, sister."

"Right, Stern… Stern lieutenant…"

Lissa waved it off. "Puh-lease! _Stern_ is one name for it. I can definitely think a few!"

"Huh… I rarely see him smiling… what things that makes him smile?"

Chrom gathered us around, and whispered loudly… "He only smiles when he brings his axe down, or even humiliating us…"

Reflet fake-gasped, and whispered-loudly "How mean! To think such a fine gentleman to be so… Sadistic!"

Robin nodded, does the same. "No man and woman can handle him…"

We all looked at him. Saying in a synchronized whisper. "You fiend." Glaring at him.

Results wasn't so… satisfying…

He fake-coughed. "Ahem. You all do realize that I'm still here, and can still hear you?

We all laughed. But not so much, it's not that funny. "Oh, Freddy, my friend. We all do."

"Hehe."

Freddy facepalmed. "Ugh… You of all people seemed to be _soooo_ amusing." Sarcasm much, Frederick? "In many ways, shall we get going?"

Chrom snapped his fingers. "Right on." Then faced us. "Ready to go, everyone? The capital won't be far."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After 30 minutes of explaining what just happened to Viv.

Whilst explaining. She was angry at Kaloz, but then laughed so hard that she is clutching her sides and tears are welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Why?

Because Kaloz whined(complained) that he is doing the heavy-lifting… Known as carrying a heavy woman over his shoulder, which made Viv angry. But when he made an example out of Isagale… Isagale whacked him with her cane, so hard…

He spun around and was knocked on his back…

"The hell am I to you, Isagale, A goddamn golf-ball?"

Viv laughed so hard.

…

Then he mentioned about Frederick calling Viv a lady.

Everyone just stared at Frederick. Who tried shrugging off the stares at him.

"I… have reasons…"

Everyone rolled their eyes…

Reflet has this certain glint… Something Kaloz feared…

…

Then he accidentally mentioned about the _matchmaking._

"Oh… Thank you for reminding me of what I was going to do, Kaloz. How kind of you…"

Everyone, except Lissa and Frederick, shivered on what antics that Reflet is planning…

So they all, except Lissa, Frederick, and Reflet(who is busy planning and loudly muttering), glared at Kaloz.

…

There are few points that he doesn't want sharing…

The stats he didn't want to mention in the presence of the Shepherds.

And…

The theory of the self-inserts in this Verse…

As much as he wants to tell the others, he didn't want to ruin the fun for the others…

He knew that having powers of their characters means something…

He knew that the Divine Lady, Fell Lady, and the Rainbow Lady didn't just let some… mortals… into the Fictional World…

No, there has to be a reason…

After all…

If something happened, there's bound to be a reason why it happened.

The closest he could guess… was-

"Ugh! I told you, Frederick! It was getting dark!… Ecch! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, annoying, pestering, and DISGUSTING bugs that buzz, crawl over you, and bite you wh- GAAWK!" She choked on something. "Wang gohp en mah moff! BLEECH! PTOOEY!"

That sounds… disgusting…

"Oh, lighten up, Lissa! Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather some firewood?" While he noticed the bug was going for her. He find it amusing that his sister is choking.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeuck! … You're the _best_ brother I could ever have, Chrom. Really, You are… And I'll pass on that, I've had enough of character-building or whatever you are talking about…" She pouted.

Reflet cuts in. "We should think about food! Don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

…

Kaloz, Icilya, Viv, and Isagale just thought the very same thing…

 _I was betting that Robin would say it…_

They all looked each other, seeing the frowns. They sighed in relief/grief…

…

The group decided to split up.

Robin, Chrom, and Reflet's jobs are to pick firewood from the trees. Sidejob for Reflet, is to find berries. The edible ones.

Isagale, and Icilya's jobs are to clean the area. Much to Isagale's dismay, that she doesn't want to dirty her hands. But got the urge to clean the area, because Kaloz decided to treat her with his cookings…

* * *

 **Kaloz's POV**

Why do I have to be with Frederick…?

Anyways…

Our job was to find an animal… A big one that fits the entire group… For 9 people.

"Frederick. What is the most common animal wildlife in Ylisse?"

"I believe it's…" He then frowned at the thought. "Bear…"

"Something wrong about eating Bear?"

"… Whatever happens, Sir Kaloz. I need you to distract the others, when we're eating Bear Meat…"

…

Oh yeah, I forgot. He hates eating Gamey Food…

...

Heheheh…

I failed to hide my grin. "Alright then. I'll try."

…

While we're still looking for some animals… He decided to interrogate me.

"Where do you come from?"

"Define _from_."

"Plegia? Valm? Ferox? Or here?"

I mulled over this… "This isn't the time to question my life. I'll do that, if we happen to meet up with the rest of the Shepherds... It's back in the Capitol, right?"

"That is right... And you better be."

"Feel free to stab me, if I don't."

"… Alright…"

Finally, I got off of his hook. Which means I have more time thinking about my background…

 **SFX: RAWR!**

Which, I clearly don't have much time, because there's a MOTHERFUCKING GRIZZLY MOTHER BEAR!

Now…

The bear seems… very aggressive…

Since the bear is a _Mother Bear_ … I looked for the cubs or marks…

…

Nope, nothing at all. It seems that the bear is hungry…

"It seems that we're not the only ones who're hungry… Any ideas on how to take it down? She seems pretty experienced… and showing obvious bloodlust…"

…

"I know for a fact that Bear's sense of smell is good… So distracting the bear, and sneaking up on it is a bad idea… Unless we have something to interfere with their smell…"

Yeah… All I know is some Bear spray… and…

Blood.

Oh yeah, blood.

I unsheathed my sword, and sliced my hand. Not too deep, but enough to make me bleed.

 _ **-1HP**_

"What are you doing?!"

"I go in and distract the bear. The scented blood is much powerful than a breath and sweat of the other person." Luckily, I found a cloth. Should be enough to not infect my wound… Actually, it's already infected, since I didn't clean my sword properly…

I charged ahead of the Grizzly Mother Bear. Shouting out, "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

The bear stood up, and raised her right arm.

…

The fuck? Is this a Warcraft 3 Bear?

Like, she's trying to us Bash on me…

Oh well.

I rolled over to her left. Flawlessly dodging her powerful attack. And proceeded to slash her… side?

It roared out in pain. My instincts told me to back away from her.

WOAH!... I had to admit. I love myself for having instincts and combat experience.

She tried to swat me away with her left arm. And turned to face me.

Hmph, looks like my blood did interfere her smelling abilities.

I see a huge silver armor behind her.

…

And jumped on her back, and began strangling her neck.

The bear roared out in… panic?

Oh, she's going to run out her breath.

…

I need to help Frederick. He might get crushed by her weight…

I tried to get close, but her flailing claws are… flailing around.

"Sir Kaloz, Do something! I can't hold on much LONGER!" Really? He's struggling?

"How the fuck am I going to get close with her goddamn claws?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"JUST FUCKING RIP HER THROAT OUT! YOU HAVE A GAUNTLET!"

…

And this time… I don't want to talk about the details…

 **SFX: Thud**

"… Why did I not think of that?"

"Ugh… let's just get on with it… Got a knife?"

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

 **Viv's POV**

"Kaloz…"

"... Yeah?"

"What… kind of meat is this?"

"… Venison Meat. It's a Deer."

I glared at him. "… Are you sure?"

"… What you expect it to be a Human meat?"

I made some funny face. "EW. Hell no! It's just… If it's a deer, then how come it's large?"

He's lying. I know it… "It's because we found a large deer. Look, Lissa is enjoying the meat."

... Oh, I get it.

Lissa spoke. "Ich noht dat bohd." While her mouth is full… Points for being a Princess.

"Robin? Reflet?" I looked at them and…

…

"OM NOM NOM."

"NOM OM NOM. SLURRRRRRP"

We all sweat-dropped at how Reflet is eating… Despite how Robin is eating.

She gulped. "What? I'm REALLY hungry."

I sighed. I know that I'm not so picky… But I'm really hungry too. So… let's see…

…

Er…

Why is everyone staring at me?

…

Oh they're staring at my mouth, and the meat…

…

I hesitated, but began eating…

…

Hey, not bad… This is good!

"Hey Lissa, wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"That's bear meat, you're eating…"

Lissa stopped munching her Dinner. And stared at the meat on her hands…

Kaloz… maniacally grinned. "You have food in your mouth, don't try to spit it out… Or we'll have Bear meat in every dinner."

Lissa decided to eat the bear meat in her mouth. Looks like she doesn't want to eat Bear meat every dinner…

"Oh, and if you don't want to eat the bear meat anymore. Hand it to Frederick. I didn't see him eat something for the past 6 hours…"

Before Frederick could say anything. Lissa handed her meat, WOAH, in a blink of an eye… to Freddy.

And…

We all… stared…

Stared at him to eat the Bear meat.

"Now, Frederick. We wouldn't want a Veteran Knight going hungry. Come on, eat it up."

"... Uh... No."

"Frederick. Eat the meat. Because one day, we'll all be eating Bear meat. We don't want our powerhouse to be out of commission, just because they're so picky."

Icilya decided to join in the fune. "Besides, we _bear-_ ly saw you eating for the past 6 hours!... So... EAT IT! EAT IT!"

For some reason, everyone started to chant, "EAT IT! EAT IT!", as well...

Then, he gets pressured on eating the food.

He reluctantly decided to eat it...

...

While forming an endless stream of tears...

...

The heck?

We all laughed at Frederick's demise. "HAHAHAHAAAA!"

"O-okay...! You can stop eating now, Frederick."

 **SFX: WOOSH!**

Woah! That's one knight. He made a dash for a nearby bush...

And...

...

Never mind about the details. I don't want to know...

Uh...

Kaloz?

What are you doing?

Why are you touching my adorable butt cape?

No.

Stop.

Kaloz, you have puke on your foot...

Wait a second...

Uh...

OH MY GOD.

KALOZ!

YOU BUMHOLE!

C'MERE YOU!

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Hello, sweetheart…"

 _ **Someone... anyone... Mom... please...**_

 _ **SAAAVEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

...

"NO!" ... "Oh my god... I'm so... sorry..."

"Milady! Are you alright?"

"I'm... I am fine... Just a terrible nightmare..."

"Do... Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No... I will be fine... I will take a stroll through out my forest..."

"As you wish, milady... Oh, and I've come to report."

"Very well, report."

"The King and his Army has made their own move. They'll be arriving shortly in the Akaneia Realm."

"What? It's too early for him to move... Unless he had teamed up with..."

"Unfortunately, you're right, milady. He has teamed up with that possessed abomination."

"!... Do we have anyone available to contact with?"

"... All contacts are... deceased, milady. There's only three groups available."

"... Why do I sense you're hiding something?"

"... I... may or may not have... slept during my shift... Eheheh..."

"... You were slept... on duty... that is to KEEP and CONTAIN... people going IN and OUT..."

"... S-sorry."

"SORRY?!... Ugh, you know what. Fine. Who stepped into the portal?"

"Well... Three humans, Two essences, and an Albino-type..."

"... They... happen to be... Viv's group?"

"... Yes... Milady... But, I managed to scatter their group throughout Akaneia."

"... Ar-"

"... W-wait, milady! Do not worry. The other two are safe."

"... Then I hope so... For your sake... Speaking of which... Shall we?"

"U-uhh... M-milady?"

"Come on~... It'll be fun...!"

"GAH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's that…**

 **I have nothing much to say… But I have to say.**

 **I'm glad that some people are reading my (bad) fanfiction!**

…

 **So yah.**

 **I don't own Viv, Isagale, Icilya, some unknown characters, and Fire Emblem!**

 **They all belong to their own respective owners!**


End file.
